witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sylvia Anna/@comment-34474859-20180126093133/@comment-34474859-20180225201845
""Okay, I am going to correct a few people here, Syanna deserves to die" Let me stop you right there. You can only correct people on facts, not your personal opinion. So stop spouting complete nonsense son." This complete 'nonsense' is playing all three Witcher games and reading Andrzej Sapkowski's books that I own digitally. I have played the DLC Toussaint 3 times just so I could better understand my options on which ending is better. I started with: "Okay, I am going to correct a few people here, Syanna deserves to die (no matter what) and Detlaff deserves to answer for the massacres/war only. Here's why:" and then I backed up my 'opinion' with facts. Here's my 'personal opinion' that I backed with facts; "King Foltest went to war''' against his lover for their children, he still wanted her to live, innocents perished because of the war, how is what Detlaff did any '''different', at least it was kept within the city, no?". Here's another one; Emhyr var Emreis caused a war called 'Slaughter of Cintra' just so he could take his daughter Ciri from her Grandmother, so he could impregnate her because of a 'prophecy'. Here is a theory that I have regarding the Black Sun Curse, Mage Eltibald said '60 girls' (what about boys) who are born during an eclipse will end civilization. Here is a list of 'known girls' that were in the books and two in the games; Silvena, Fialka, Bernika of Talgar, Renfri, Deidre Ademeyn and Sylvia Anna (Syanna). All the girls here were either locked up in a tower or murdered, however, the one thing I noticed was that all these girls came from wealthy families. Well what about peasants, we all know peasants breed like rabbits, especially during the medieval era as most of the children would drop like flies during plagues or starvation or even end up like Gretka in witcher 3 but with a worse fate. If you look up on the wiki here, you will find that Mage Eltibald gradually went mad in his writings. Then it dawned on me about the fact that these girls had some magic aura about them, what if they were suprise children? Renfri is depicted as a more brutal version of Snow White, her father '''''loved her but her stepmother would hire assasins to kill Renfri, the girl escaped and sought shelter with Gnomes that worked in mines. When her step-mother past away, many believed it was the father of Renfri that was behind it, so why did he not ask for her to come back? What if the kingdom was falling and the king asked the Gnomes for help, what if the payment was Suprise? Ciri had more magic than her mother, she was a surpirse child.... Stregobor was a strong believer of the Black Sun Curse, he did vile things in his tower, he would torture and disect these girls. He chose to pursue Renfri enough that she turned around and tried to kill him, fleeing from her and favouring his life over the villagers of Blavikin until when Geralt killed Renfri and her gang, Stregobor tried to retrieve her body for study but Geralt protected her. My theory is that these girls were suprise children, that their desire for vengance (in the case of Renfri and Syanna) were their primary goal due to the fact that they have had people who ruined thier lives. Deidre Ademeyn was violently raped by a charlatan at age 12, no one believed her so she fled and sought vengence, later her father protected her from mages until he died and Deidre sought refuge at Kaer Morhen from the witch Sabrina, where you can meet Deidre in the inner courtyard in Witcher 1. Hence why Geralt was unsure about the whole Black Sun Curse, he believed that if Renfri was not in constant attack, she would not have disregarded the peasants of Blavikin lives. But those are just theories and personal opinions, clearly not backed up by conversing with characters or reading every note and book, completing every quest in all three games. Now surely I should not have started the way I did but I was tired of people saying that Syanna never had the chance to redeem herself, never had happiness cause everyone was cruel to her because of 'some curse', she had potential hope, not wholly evil. Syanna had her sister and a nanny that were kind to her, bandits that became her family, Detlaff had worshiped the ground she walked, her sister tried to find ''Syanna and when she did, wanted her ''safe, chose her over her people. Yet through it all, Syanna like Renfri wanted vengence but unlike Renfri, Syanna wanted to kill her sister who loved her, who treated her well and left her good memories from her childhood.